The one that got away
by vampire-charmer-101
Summary: Based on Katy Perry's song the one that got away. Sasuke breaks poor Naruto's causing him to suffer silently before making a spontaneous decision. Past Sasunaru, Sasusaku, NaruIno.


Sorry i've been absent for sooo long, entering college just got to me and I haven't been inspire to write :P. I know I shouldn't be posting something else when I have another fic that I need to update but this fic was to get me writing again so it was necessary plus I wanted to give something for you guys to read since I have been absent for a while. I hope you like this and if not I totally understand, it was kind of rushed cause I wanted to get it out here and towards the end I kinda lost inspiration again -_-'

Anyway happy racing.

* * *

When I was nineteen I thought I found the person who I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I know that I was still too young to make a big decision like that and I had countless amounts of people remind me all the time. I ignored them because I truly felt that I had found my soulmate, my other half and he was perfect. He was the totally opposite of me in both looks and personality but that's what bound us together. We fit together perfectly but I should have known that nothing in life is perfect… nothing.

* * *

Music pulsed from a guitar as skilled tanned hands roamed over it's strings coaxing the notes out. The owner of said hands sat in a chair in a balcony with his legs propped up on the railing enjoying the sounds of his guitar as he strummed it. His blue eyes took in the scenery around him before he spotted a head of long blonde hair. Stopping his strumming he stood up smiling as he recognized the woman walking his way.

"Ino!" He shouted waving down at the woman.

Ino looked around at the call of her name until she looked up and saw the waving hand. She gave a small wave back before quickly making her way to the apartment complex. She walked up to room 423 and lifted her hand too knock before the door slammed open and a blur of blonde attached to her.

"Naruto! You're too heavy get off" she called as she staggered under the weight.

"Hehehe, Sorry about that Ino, come in" said Naruto as he walked into the apparment.

"so what brings you here" he asked turning around to face Ino.

"I wanted to ask you something" She responded with a hesitant tone.

"Ok, shoot" spoke Naruto questioningly.

"Are you and Sasuke still together" She asked with a serious gaze.

"Of course we are, don't you think you would know if we weren't" spoke Naruto taking a seat in his living room sofa.

"That asshole!" exclaimed Ino as she stopped on the ground.

"I know you don't like him all that much but that's a little much don't you think" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

"No it's not much Naruto, that asshole hasn't told you yet has he" exclaimed Ino digging in her purse.

"Told me what?" asked Naruto giving his friend a strange look.

"That he's getting married" Shouted Ino pushing a white piece of paper to Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked down and took the paper from Ino's hands and read it. He stared at it reading it over multiple times to make sure he was reading what was actually written on the paper.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_And_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Are happy to announce_

_Their marriage on_

_Friday, the twentieth of July_

_Two thousandth thirteen_

_Please join them for a celebration on_

_Saturday, August tenth _

_Two thousand thirteen at _

_Five O'clock at blossom Church_

_83245 willow road_

_Konoha_

Naruto's hands began to tremble as he lifted his eyes from the piece of paper. He looked at Ino then at the floor as tears began to cascade down his face. Ino's anger evaporated on site and she sat down next to Naruto and gathered him in her arms.

"H-How could he do this" whispered Naruto shakily.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't want to tell you this way but I had no choice" spoke Ino as she rubbed calming circles on Naruto's back.

"I loved him so much, was it not enough was I not enough" he spoke brokenly as he buried his head in ino's shoulder.

Ino pulled back from Naruto and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't you DARE say that, you're too good for that asshole. If he wants to make the most stupid mistake in his life then let him, but don't waste your tears over a man who doesn't deserve them." Huffed Ino

Naruto looked at Ino before nodding and wiping away at his tears but they continued to spill.

"they won't stop" spoke Naruto as he continued to rub away his tears.

Ino pulled his hands away from his face and took them into hers.

"I know that takes time, just promise me that the next time you see him don't act on your lingering feelings they will only cause you more pain" spoke Ino calmly

"ok" spoke Naruto with a sad smile.

Just as Ino was about to reply the phone in the kitchen began to ring. Naruto stood up and picked up the phone of it's receiver.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Naruto!, good I found you" spoke the voice.

"Sakura" croaked Naruto, while turning to face Ino, who stood from her seat.

"Yeah, hey are you by any chance free August 10th ?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think so, w-why" responded Naruto.

"That's great, Sasuke and I are getting married that day and I want you and your band to preform at the reception" she exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto froze and stood not speaking with the phone in his hand next to his ear. Ino walked up to him and held his hand silently causing Naruto to break out of his thoughts.

"Naruto are you there?" asked Sakura.

" Y-Yeah I'm here" she answered.

"So will you play at our wedding?" she asked.

"Why didn't you send me a invitation?" asked Naruto

"Well I thought since I was asking you to play at my wedding I wouldn't need to send you one since I could just tell you my self" she said.

"Oh, I see" said Naruto

"So, will you?" she asked.

"…Sure" spoke Naruto

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, I'll see you then" she exclaimed before hanging up.

Naruto hung up and placed the phone in the receiver before turning around to face Ino.

"Well what did she want?" spoke Ino

"She wanted me to play at her wedding, and I said yes" spoke Naruto looking down at his and Ino's entwined hands.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Cheers erupted as the raven and pinkette sealed the deal with a kiss. Every guest stood and clapped as they watched the newly weds walk down the isle and headed towards the black sleek car parked in front of the church. The guests followed after the couple and headed to the reception venue.

The new couple were the first to arrive at the out door venue quickly followed by their guests. Up on the stage located center right were instruments and musical instruments set up. Once everyone found their seats the bride walked up on stage and took hold of one of the microphones.

"Thank you for coming today to celebrate with us, we really appreciate you joining us on this special day, now lets all have some fun and enjoy this wonderful day" she spoke excitedly, her emerald eyes sparkling.

The bride walked off stage and walked over to her husband who was talking to a very familiar person.

"Naruto! I was wondering where you were. You didn't miss the ceremony did you" asked Sakura

"Of course not Sakura, I was just siting in the back" spoke Naruto.

"So, what do you think?" asked Sakura twirling her ball gown wedding dress.

"You look beautiful Sakura" said Naruto with a sad smile.

"Dobe, I need to talk to you" asked Sasuke.

"I don't think it's more important than celebrating this occasion with your beloved wife" hissed Naruto.

"Naruto's right Sasuke we should be celebrating" spoke Sakura crossing her arms over her chest.

" I need to go, I'm up in five" spoke Naruto before walking away quickly.

* * *

I walked on stage with two of my best friends, who were members of my band, and we each took our places. I turned around and with the thumbs up from my brunette friend I turned around and spoke into the microphone.

"Lady's and gentlemen this song is dedicated to the newly weds" I spoke, looking straight at Sasuke.

The music began to flow and the lights on stage were turned on, illuminating the wedding guests faintly from it's brightness I nodded my head slightly to the beat keeping my eyes closed as I waited for my cue to start.

"_Summer after high school when we first met, we make out in your Mustang to Radiohead and on my 18th Birthday, We got matching tattoos "_I sang looking out at the crowd.

'do you remember when we first started going out Sasuke? I was so happy to finally be by your side that I didn't mind having to keep our relationship a secret. Why would I when you would show me how much you loved me when it was just us.'

"_Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof, talk about our future like we had a clue, Never planned that one day I'd be losing you" _ I sang looking directly into Sasuke's eyes.

' I know I never told you but I thought you were the one, the one I would spend the rest of my life with and grow old with. I knew you had big plans for your future but, I never thought I wouldn't be a part of them.'

"_In another life, I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world" _I sang closing my eyes briefly to keep the tears at bay.

'if we are ever reborn again I want to be with you once more'

"_In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away, the one that got away" I sang opening my eyes and looking up at the skies._

' Maybe then I could selfishly make you stay with me a while longer'

"_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash, never one without the other, we made a pact, sometimes when I miss you I put those records on" _I sang in with a tone of longing.

' Even though you hurt me and lied to me I still love you'

"_Someone said you had your tattoo removed, saw you downtown singing the Blues, It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse" _I sang softly

'Until then, I have to let go of you. There isn't any room for me in your heart anymore'

"_But in another life, I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises Be us against the world" _I sang raising my voice.

"_In another life, I would make you stay, So I don't have to say You were the one that got away. The one that got away, the o-o-o-o-o-one, the one that got away" _I sang moving around the stage, giving a fake smile to the cheering crowd.

"_All this money can't buy me a time machine, can't replace you with a million rings._

_I should've told you what you meant to me, cause now I pay the price_" I sang once more dropping my voice to a softer volume.

' I'm sorry for not telling you how I truly felt about you Sasuke'

"_In another life, I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises be us against the world" I sang louder._

'Goodbye Sasuke'

"_In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away The o-o-o-o-o-one __" I sang building up my volume._

' _I love you'_

"_In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away, the one that got away." I sang with a powerful ring._

'_Take care'_

Cheers and applause rang everywhere as everyone happily expressed their feelings. My band mates and I took a bow before we headed off stage, I loosened the cobalt tie around my neck as I walked towards the exit.

"Naruto!"

I turned around to see Ino rushing over in her lavender maid of honor dress. I stop and wait patiently for her to arrive as she weaves through guests and tables.

"Ino" I say once she reaches me.

"Where are you going, you're not going to do something stupid are you" she poke, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"don't worry, I'm just heading home. I don't know how much of this I can take before I burst" I say giving her a sad smile.

" You better not be lying to me" she said with a serious tone.

"Of course not" I say looking at her.

"I'll see you in a bit ok" she says

I nodded and walked to my car without looking back. I started the engine and made my way out of the wedding reception. I drove past the direction of my home as I glanced at the luggage that was in my back seat. I continued to drive until I was at the airport, driving up to the front doors and parking in front of my father figure, who was waiting for me. I stepped out and quickly pulled out my luggage before taking off my tie and suit coat and placing them in the car. I walked up to the sidewalk and handed the keys to him looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked sadly.

"Yes, I have to get away," I said handing him my keys.

"I'll miss you, make sure to call me every once in a while" he said.

"Of course, good bye Iruka" I said as I embraced him.

"Take care" He replied returning the embrace before letting go.

I walked into the airport looking around at the crowds of busy people rushing back and forth. I looked down at my plane ticket reading it's information until I had it memorized.

"I'm sorry Ino" I whispered as I looked up from my ticket.

" **Flight 3A to Paris France is now boarding in terminal 2"**

* * *

**Four years later…**

"Come one Sasuke, Naruto's plane must have landed by now" cried Sakura as she rushed out of the car.

"Calm down, he's not going anywhere" spoke Sasuke as he exited the car and locked it.

"I want to be there when he exits the plane" huffed Sakura looping her arm around Sasuke's and pulling him into the airport.

Sakura and Sasuke stood near the entrance of the airport and watched as the masses of people entered and scattered around the building. Everyone except the person they were looking for seemed to pour out of the exits.

"I don't see him" spoke Sakura standing on the tips of her toes to look over the crowd.

"I'm sure he'll be out soon" said Sasuke staring intently at the exits.

Soon the big crowd dwindled into a little stream with few people trickling by. At the very end of that stream the solar flare that was Naruto's hair appeared with a less brighter blonde.

"I see him!" spoke Sakura as she ran off.

"Naruto!" she yelled as she jumped on him.

"S-Sakura!?" spoke Naruto as he caught her in his arms.

"I missed you" she said as she embraced Naruto.

"So you miss him but not your best friend?" spoke Ino walking from behind Naruto.

"Ino?! What are you doing here" gasped Sakura jumping away from Naruto.

"I came back with Naruto" she spoke.

"You left with Naruto?" spoke Sasuke as he walked up to the three.

"I went to support him like a loved one should" she spoke narrowing her eyes at Sasuke.

"Is that and engagement ring Ino!?" gasped Sakura looking at Ino's hand.

Ino gave a smile as she nodded and showed Sakura the ring.

"Whose the luck guy! Is it someone you met in France?" gushed Sakura excitedly.

"It's technically from someone I was with in France" she spoke as she reached over and held Naruto's hand.

"You're engaged to Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura with wide eyes.

"He proposed two months ago" she said smiling at Naruto.

"You have to let me help with the wedding, there's just so much we need to talk about" spoke Sakura as she dragged away a smiling Ino.

Sasuke who had stood silently through the entire engagement talk turned to face Naruto. Naruto looked at him before going after the two girls ahead of them. As he took a step a hand gripped his wrist.

"You're marrying her" spoke Sasuke emotionlessly.

"Yes, you moved on so why shouldn't I" spoke Naruto looking at the ground.

"it's not what it looks like Naruto, I may care for Sakura but I don't love her like I do you. I married her because of my parents, I love you and I still do." Pleaded Sasuke.

"If you truly loved me you would have fought for our love but you just brushed me aside" Spoke Naruto looking up at Sasuke.

"Look, I love you Sasuke and I always will. You are my best friend and was my first true love and that will never go away, but I can't and won't be with you. I love Ino and she's stood beside me through thick and thin. I'm going to marry her and I hope you'll the good friend I knew you to be and attend." Spoke Naruto looking into Sasuke's eyes before removing the hand on his wrist and walking off.

Sasuke stood watching Naruto's back as he walked away and out of his life permanently. Staring at his hand he made a fist before placing his hands in his pockets and walking towards the entrance of the airport.

* * *

whoo finally published something, anyway if you liked this please review or favorite. If you don't I understand it was kinda rushed -_-'. Anyway thanks for you're support :D.


End file.
